


Of Cinnamon Rolls & Coffee

by walkingspring



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, CEO Hinata, CEO/Secretary, F/M, Hiashi is dead, Naruto is Just Naruto, Secretary Naruto, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring
Summary: The CEO of Hinata's Bridal is in for a surprise from her loyal secretary.





	Of Cinnamon Rolls & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write about businesses

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon at Tokyo, Japan as the CEO of  _Hinata’s Bridal_ serenely fills out approval forms for this upcoming summer’s bridal wear collection. The designer of these regal wedding dresses is actually an innovative fashion designer, named Mei Terumi, who was also the former Miss Japan.

The CEO of this esteemed establishment is none other than Lady Hinata Hyuga, who earned her degree in Business Administration from Harvard Business School. Did we mention that she is not only the CEO of  _Hinata’s Bridal_ but the founder as well? Ever since her tyrannical father Hiashi Hyuga; who also disowned her when she was only 11 years old, died in a tragic car accident 12 years ago, all the inheritance money was handed down to her younger sister Hanabi leaving Hinata penniless. She was then taken custody under her childhood friend’s father, Shibi Aburame.

Back to the present, after years and years of hard work in creating this business, Hinata felt like a winner, but she felt something missing in her life. What could it be?

Just as she finished the last of her paper work, the peace was shattered when she heard an abrupt knock on the door.

“HINATA I GOT YOU CINNAMON ROLLS AND COFFEE!” It was none other than her punctual secretary, Naruto Uzumaki.

 _‘Oh Naruto-kun.’_  She smiles and shakes her head as she gets up from her seat to answer the door.

When she opens the door, she felt her heart skip a beat for a second. It’s been happening a lot recently.  _'What is wrong with me? It’s only Naruto-kun, who’s been my loyal secretary and has been by my side ever since this business was made!’_

With practiced precision, Naruto gently sets the tray with coffee and mini cinnamon rolls on Hinata’s desk and then takes out his notepad to remind her what’s next on her schedule.

She takes a bite of a mini cinnamon roll and savers its taste before returning her attention back to her blonde secretary.

“At 4:00 your cousin Neji and his fiance Tenten are coming over to discuss how they want their wedding clothes to fit their theme of weapons, at 5:30 you have a meeting with the Board and at 7:00…” he pauses as she notices his cheeks slightly turning pink, “At…at 7:00, I have a  _surprise_  for you…”

“What kind of surprise do you have in store for me Naruto-kun? I do hope I’ll like it.” She teases him like their friends, which they are because Naruto’s warm personality made it impossible for her to maintain an icy facade of professionalism with him.

“Oh you’ll like it alright Hinata” he winks at her, “but for now I suggest you concentrate on making sketches of Neji and Tenten’s wedding outfits before they come and bombard you, I still think it’s a bad idea for you to do this right before your big board meeting”

“I don’t mind doing this for them Naruto-kun, Neji-nisan has done so much for me, it’s only fair that I help him when he needs it the most.”

“And that is why I like people like you Hinata.” He gives her a goofy smile which left Hinata speechless as he exits her office not without giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

**6:59 pm**

Hinata was tired now, scratch that, all she wanted to do is to snuggle in her bed and sleep for 12 hours straight. But she couldn’t go home yet, she had to wait for Naruto’s surprise.

“Hinata-chan!” His voice momentarily surprised her, “don’t startle me like that!” She puts a hand over her chest to calm herself.

“Oh, um sorry.” He puts a hand behind his head as he takes out a long black velvet case from his coat pocket and gently hands it to her.

She takes it and opens it in front of him and was left speechless.

It was a sunflower necklace.

“It’s beautiful Naruto-kun, I…I don’t know what this means, but… _thank you_ so-” He didn’t let her finish as he swoops down to lightly kiss her.

“I really like you Hinata, I liked you for a long time and I can’t control myself any more because you’re so beautiful and hardworking and I know I'm such a loser-” Naruto rambles on nervously to her but was silenced when Hinata pulled him down by his orange tie with her other hand and kissed him back harder.

 

 


End file.
